Walk Me to Your Room
by GumisBooty
Summary: Lily and Gumi spend a nice night outside. Then they do a lot of things. Oneshot. LilyxGumi. Rated M for sexual scenes.


Hello! Sorry this kinda took a while to write. But oh well, at least I finished it, haha.

And yeah, girlxgirl sex again in this one. If you aren't comfortable, don't read.

Also I can't find the image source for this one (all it does is give me random Russian websites when I search it oops) so yeah. I didn't draw it.

* * *

Gumi stared up at the starry sky from her window. The girl had her favorite carrot-printed pajamas with the little feet things on them. Her red framed glasses helped her see every little speck of light painted on the night sky. For some reason, the greenette could not sleep on beautiful nights like this. Luckily, it wasn't a school night so she didn't have to worry tomorrow morning. Her phone chimed and startled the girl, but she picked it up. Her eyes lit up and began reading.

"Yo cutie, wanna take a walk in five minutes? Just you and me. Yes or yes?" the text read.

The greenette typed quickly, "Yes yes! Let me get ready and I'll be outside, she cautiously made her way downstairs, not wanting to create a noise to disturb anyone from their sleep. She stepped over to the closet, pulling out two sets of coats and scarves. She buttoned up one coat over her pajamas and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She held onto the other set and peered out the window. She saw a girl with messy, long blonde hair with only a t-shirt on. The greenette sighed, expecting for her to be only wearing that.

Gumi opened the door, carrying the clothing as she stepped over to the other girl, "Lily-san! It's cold outside, wear something warm," she held out the heavy pieces of fabric.

"I'm fine, please put it back," Lily's breath was visible as she spoke.

"But Lily-san, I want to make sure you're okay," the greenette's glance shifted to the ground.

The blonde snatched the clothing out of Gumi's hands and put it onto herself. She bent down and gave the smaller girl a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, cutie."

"A-ah! Thanks, Lily-san," Gumi's hand made its way over to the other's, her thumb caressing the palm, "Can we walk now?"

"Mhm, I thought it was a beautiful night tonight," Lily glanced up at the sky, then back at the other girl before she intertwinined her fingers with her girlfriend, "Though, you're more beautiful."

The greenette's face turned a slight shade of pink at the other girl's compliment, but was unoticeable due to the lack of bright lights. Her fingers rubbed up against her girlfriend's warm fingers. Her mouth formed a grin, "Th-thank you."

"Come on, let's walk," the blonde led the girl around to the sidewalk, where they both would stroll for the rest of the night. The streetlamps illuminated their path, however, they pretended as though the stars did. Each speck was spread out over the sky, almost like a painting. Their hands were warm, the only contact they had with each other's bodies. Their steps synchronized every single time at the same rhythm. The streets were abandoned with occasional vehicles passing by.

"Lily-san," the greenette got the other girl's attention, "Where are we even going?"

"You'll see!" Lily chuckled, then broke into a jog to get further ahead of the girl, their hands still connected, "Come on, slowpoke!"

They both quickened their pace, their surroundings appearing as blurs to them as they broke into a run. The taller girl led the greenette to a park with a large field and a playground beside it.

"Can we go on the swingset?" the smaller girl asked as she pointed eagerly to the set of swings that were at various heights.

The blonde started leading her over there, "Of course."

Gumi sat down on the seat of the swing, "But Lily-san, I don't want to let go of your hand."

"Neither do I, but I'll hold it again later, I promise," the blonde massaged her lover's hand, running her thumb over her palm and her fingertips over the back of her hand.

"B-but I don't want to let go first," the girl's grip was still strong.

"Okay, we'll both let go on three," the blonde was amused by her girlfriend's childishness, "One... two... three," the two let go at the same time, instantly feeling the rush of the chilliness surrounding their hands.

"Now you can push me!" the greenette exclaimed. Her fingers wrapped around the chains supporting her up, and her feet kicking the air down below, "Push, push!"

Lily pushed her hands against her lover's back, making her go higher and higher each time. She grinned at her girlfriend's joyful face when she would glance back at her.

Gumi felt like she was going to be launched into the night sky, only the grip of her hands on the chains prevented her. The cold air rushed through her every time she would swing by her lover. The hands pushing her higher reminded her of the warm hand holding onto her own only a few minutes ago. She wanted to grasp it again and share the warmth with her girlfriend. The swinging began to grow dull to her, she wanted to feel Lily being beside her again, not at her back for only a moment.

"I want to stop swinging now," she tried to state loudly enough for her lover to hear. She dragged her feet on the ground, scattering the mulch on the ground with it.

The blonde understood her message. She grabbed Gumi underneath her arms, stopping the momentum of the swing. She gave the smaller girl a hug from behind, "You missed me, didn't you?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," the greenette put her hand over her lover's hand.

Lily felt the sudden contact and grinned, "I understand," she sat on the swing next to her, their hands still holding. She swung back and forth slightly, causing her girlfriend to move a bit with her.

Gumi felt more relaxed with her hand inside Lily's. She rocked back and forth with her lover, listening to the light wind that blew against them. Her forest green eyes were set onto her girlfriend's deep blue eyes, staring with no noise between them. However, the girl broke the scilence, "Hey, Lily-san..."

"Hm?" the blonde massaged her lover's hand gently, "What is it?"

"Do you feel anything?" her face turned up to the sky, and saw the beautiful stars were replaced by clouds. A freezing drop of wetness fell onto her cheek, causing her to return her eyes back to her girlfriend.

"Not really," Lily suddenly felt it on her face, and her hand flew up to the spot in response, touching her cheek with her free hand, "Snow?"

The flakes were more noticeable to their eyes now. Each one drifted down to the ground, not sticking to the surface yet. The wind started to pick up, forcing the specks in a certain direction. The greenette started to shiver. She struggled to move her own swing closer to the blonde's. "I'm cold..." she pouted.

"Oh, Gumi-chan..." the taller girl wrapped her free arm around her lover.

Gumi hopped out of her swing to hug her girlfriend, even though her one hand was busy with holding. "L-Lily-san..."

"Shhh..." the blonde pulled the smaller girl into her lap. She held her close, trying to warm her up.

"Mmm..." the greenette's voice was muffled by her face pushing into Lily scarf, "You're so warm."

"I told you, I don't get cold easily," the blonde rubbed her lover's back.

"I'm tired, Lily-san..." Gumi looked back up at the other girl, "Can I sleep at your place?"

"Of course, wanna head there now?" the taller girl grinned.

"Yeah, but I have to get up, then," the greenette frowned.

"Oh come on," Lily kissed her girlfriend's forehead, "It's gonna be worth it, I promise," she winked, then chuckled.

"Hmm... okay," the smaller girl hopped of her girlfriend's lap.

The blonde stood up, then gripped her lover's hand tighter, "Let's go."

The greenette started to run out of the park, dragging the other girl behind her, "Run faster!"

Lily was way behind her lover. Without their hands being connected, Gumi would have ran off already. She started to gasp for air, "Gumi-chan, wait... slow down!"

However, the girl didn't hear the blonde, and just kept running instead. Her footsteps hit the pavement at the quickest rhythm she could manage, until she made her way to the front door of her lover's house.

Lily panted and searched for her keys, "You know, you didn't have to go that fast," she inserted the piece of metal into the lock and turned it, "And you didn't hear me either."

"I-I'm... I'm sorry..." the greenette stared down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"No, sweetie don't be sad. It's okay... shhh..." the blonde bent down to peck her girlfriend's forehead.

"But..."

"Shush," Lily pushed her girlfriend inside the house. She retrieved the key from the lock, and slammed the door to stop the cold air from filling up the area.

"Lily-san..." the greenette responded.

"Shhh, Gumi-chan..." the blonde wrapped her arms around her lover and picked her up with ease. One arm supported her legs up and the other supported her back. She began to travel down the short hallway.

The smaller girl clung onto her girlfriend, not wanting to escape her grasp. She pushed her face against the borrowed scarf she was wearing. She inhaled the mingled scents of herself and her lover on the piece of fabric.

The blonde opened the door to her smallish room. A bed sat in the corner of the place farthest from the door. The walls were completely white, with the exception of a few posters covering the space. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and adjusted her lover so that she was sitting on her, straddling her lap. Her one hand played with one of the green locks and her other hand held the girl close by being on her back. She gave Gumi a gentle, innocent smooch on the lips, then released.

The greenette allowed her girlfriend to hold her and kiss her, but she was begging for more on the inside. She let out a moan that was slightly audible to both of them when Lily kissed her once more.

The taller girl broke the kiss then leaned into her lover's ear, enough so her lips were barely touching, "Even with you on top of me," she purred, her lips making contact on certain syllables, "You're still so adorable. I wanna cuddle you and touch you and most of all," she leaned in even more for a dramatic effect, "Eat you."

"Please, Lily-san," Gumi begged, "I want you to do all of that and more to me!"

"Hmm... really?" she murmured. Her hand trailed down to one of the greenette's breasts and began to lightly run her finger tips over the lump through her pajamas.

Gumi's arms loosened slowly so her girlfriend could have better access to her. A soft moan escaped from her mouth, then she continued to plead, "Yes, yes! I want you to touch everywhere on my body."

The blonde's tongue reached out towards the ear facing her. Her saliva began to coat the skin on each lick. Her hand began to play rougher with the breast, just a few steps behind groping the entire mound. Her other hand held the other side of her girlfriend's face so she could lick more of the precious ear. Her teeth gnawed on the cartilage, not leaving any marks yet.

The smaller girl let out a soft squeak and allowed her lover to bite at her ear. She pulled herself closer to Lily with her arms, and quietly moaned at each bite.

"Oh, Gumi-chan..." Lily moaned in between bites, "You're too cute..." She pulled away from the ear and turned Gumi's head around to face hers. She pinched her lover's cheeks, and chuckled, "Adorable..."

"Mmm..." the greenette repeated over and over again as her girlfriend moved her cheeks around.

The blonde removed her hands from her lover's cheeks and smirked before she roughly kissed her on the lips. Her hands trailed up and down slowly on the greenette's back as she stuck her tongue inside her mouth. The taller girl's tongue tasted the flavor of the girl's mouth, licking every spot.

Gumi moaned faintly into her girlfriend's mouth and allowed her to explore inside it. She did her best to hold her breath, but grew a bit light headed anyway. She ignored this and brought her hands up to the back of Lily's head, trying to get even closer. She felt the soft moments of touch on her back from the blonde's hands and wished they lasted longer.

The taller girl felt her oxygen getting low, but she didn't want to separate her lips from Gumi's. Of course, she couldn't kiss her anymore if she suffocated, so, she broke the kiss. She immediately filled up her lungs with the air and stared into her lover's eyes. Her hands made their way over to the greenette's breasts and fondled with them.

The greenette took a sudden breathe of air, which replenished her lungs. She moaned right when Lily's hand made contact with her breasts, "Take my clothes off if you're going to touch them," she whined.

The blonde threw her lover's scarf to the side and unzipped the coat that was covering her carrot patterned pajamas. She unbuttoned the last piece of fabric to expose her breasts without a bra on them. She tried to prevent herself from drooling as she ran both her thumbs over the hardened nipples. She rubbed at a beat to be synchronized with her lover's moans.

Gumi took her arms out of the sleeves of her pajama top to give her girlfriend better access to her breasts. The fabric dropped to the side to be ignored and forgotten. The greenette moaned and gripped her girlfriend's shoulders with both hands, pushing her chest forward toward her who was now sucking on the left breast. She shuddered in bliss as she felt a lick and a press of a thumb on each erected nipple.

The blonde smirked at her lover's noises, and started nipping at the breast, earning soft squeaks of pleasure from the smaller girl. She placed her left hand on the greenette's back and the right played with the lump she did not have her mouth up to. She switched sides, repeating everything from before only with opposite sides.

The smaller girl moaned into the other girl's ear, wondering if she could moan more to get more pleasure from her. "Bite harder..." she ordered through moans. When the blonde obeyed her, she let out a sudden louder noise, which was a scream rather than a moan, "Not that hard! Lily-san!" she pouted when she saw a little pool of blood on her breast, which the dominant girl was trying to clean up by licking. She brought her hand up to bring her fingers up to rub the wound, "That hurt..."

"Awww, come on that was nothing," Lily complained until she saw tears in her girlfriend's eyes, "Oh Gumi-chan... Stop crying..." she planted a gentle kiss on the bite, "There we go, all better."

"Ah, Lily-san... I'm sorry..." the greenette pulled back slightly from the blonde. Her gaze shifted from her lover to the ground.

"No Gumi-chan, don't be sorry," she brought Gumi back closer to her, afraid that she would leave if she didn't hold on. She pulled the smaller girl's hair to the side and kissed her cheek.

Gumi squeaked at the kiss, "Lily-saaaan, continue from where you were before."

"You won't cry again, right?" the blonde chuckled before kissing her lover's beasts again, giving each one an equal amount of attention.

"I w-won't..." the greenette stuttered right before going into a series of moans. She felt a touch in between her legs, and let out a shudder of pleasure, "L-Lily-san, I wanna lie down..."

Lily picked the girl up off her lap and lied her down on the bed, pinning her to it. She smirked before giving her a quick, soft kiss. Her hands traveled down to the hem of her pajama pants and took them off in an instant. She lightly ran her finger over the drenched panties of her lover and chuckled, "You're so wet, cutie!"

"Well, you're supposed to make me wet..." Gumi pointed out and blushed.

"I know, but you're soaking and it's just so cute," Lily traced her finger around her opening through her panties.

The greenette moaned and squeaked, "Lily-saaaaan, just take them off!"

"Alright, alright," she slowly removed the fabric so her lover was completely naked. The blonde stared lovingly at her, admiring every area of bare skin and desiring to kiss it's surface. However, she knew her girlfriend wanted something inside of her right now. Lily lightly stroked Gumi's opening with one finger, earning a loud noise from her, "I'm not even inside of you yet you're so loud, that's adorable."

The greenette whimpered, "I want your fingers inside of me, Lily-san. I'll moan even louder then, I promise."

The girl on the top gave her lover a smirk, then thrusted her first finger inside of her. She heard the greenette scream in pleasure and surprise, and she clung onto her suddenly with her arms. The blonde chuckled, then kissed her lover on the lips while continuing to pump in and out. Her tongue slipped inside, licking at the same speed as her fingers were moving.

Gumi was startled at the sudden insertion of the finger, but was in ecstasy. She moaned into Lily's mouth, muffled by her lips and tongue. Her grip onto her lover tightened when she felt a second one enter inside. Her girlfriend retreated her lips back, pausing for air.

"You like it?" Lily panted for air, still moving her fingers, this time faster than before.

The smaller girl struggled to speak in between her moaning, "Ahhh, yes Lily-san! Mmm..." her breathing picked up as her lover inserted another finger in again, "Lily-san! Ahhhh!"

The blonde chuckled and went in and out at a faster pace. She was deep inside, feeling her clit. She lowered her face down to the nearest breast of Gumi's and licked the hard center of the mound. She wanted to give her partner as much pleasure she can get tonight, and by the volume of her moans, she thinks that she achieved it. Her tongue flicked the nipple a last time before she switched over to the other lump, licking it like before. Her teeth rubbed faintly against it, and at the same time the blonde touched her clit again with all of her own fingers. She could hear the greenette's screams against her eardrum, not minding the blast of noise.

"Ahhhhh! Lily-san, Lily-saaaaaan!" Gumi cried out, "I have to cum right now. Please Lily-san, use your tongue."

The blonde chuckled, "Of course, cutie. It's about time I get another taste of you," she lifted herself up off of the breasts and payed attention to her own fingers. She took them out and licked up the mess on it in a few seconds. She positioned her head in between her lover's legs, her mouth directly facing the opening.

"Hurry, Lily-san!" Gumi pleaded, "Lick me!"

Lily shoved her tongue inside her lover, hearing her happy cries. She licked at a speed similar to the fastest rythm of her fingers were at before. She was craving the sweet juices, the one that was on her mind all night.

The greenette's body was tense, but still in ecstasy. Her moans were more like screams now, consistently calling her name and making sounds. Her back formed a slight arch, and gradually became larger as her lover continued. She let out a scream, and her juices spilled onto Lily. Her body relaxed, her back sinking flat into the matress. She let out a tired moan as she felt her girlfriend's tongue still inside her, lapping up the liquid.

"Oh, Gumi-chan, you taste so good," the taller girl purred, licking up the last bit of the cum, "I'd beg for more, but do you want a taste of me? Hm?"

The smaller girl nodded, "Let me on top of you!" she reached up to grab onto Lily.

The blonde chuckled, flipping herself over so the greenette was on the top and herself was on the bottom. "Is that better?"

"Yep!" Gumi exclaimed, then smooched her lover on the cheek softly, "Much better!"

The blonde frowned, "You missed, go to the left a bit more."

The greenette leaned down and smacked her lips against her girlfriend's. Her tongue licked the taller girl's lips to beg to enter, then it slipped inside. She moaned as she tasted around Lily's mouth, running her tongue over everything inside it. She felt her girlfriend's hands push her closer to her until it was impossible for anything to fit in between the two. Their tongues pressed together forcefully until Gumi moved hers to the side, licking around it.

The blonde let out soft moans into the upper girl's mouth as their tongues began to dance together. She could tell that the smaller girl was trying to be a bit rough with her, however not succeeding at it so much. She continued trying to push the green haired head down closer to herself until she reminded herself of one thing, air. She lightly pushed the other girl off of her, who pouted. Lily panted loudly, allowing oxygen to enter her lungs.

"S-sorry," the greenette apologized, glancing to the side as she spoke, "I-I forgot..."

"No, it's okay, really," the girl exhaled, laughing slightly at the girl's cuteness.

Gumi hands trailed over to the blonde's breasts, cupping each one in each hand. She squeezed both of the lumps softly and heard a quiet sound of pleasure escape from the girl underneath her. She took this as an invite to go further, so she lifted up her shirt and blushed at what she found, "Where's your bra?"

"Not over here," she pointed at her own breasts, "It's not like I needed one anyway."

Gumi nodded and fully took the shirt off, pushing it to the other side of the bed. Her attention shifted from the shirt to her girlfriend's breasts. Although they weren't too large, they were perfect to the girl admiring them. She returned her hands to the same spot that they were at moments ago, only without the shirt being a barrier between the two girl's skin. Her thumbs pressed on each nipple around the same pressure, increasing at each moan of the girl receiving it.

The blonde moaned at her girlfriend's touches, and arched her back so her breasts were sticking out more. Her eyes were closed shut, too focused on the pleasure to see the room around her. Her moans ceased when she no longer felt the fingers, but immediately continued when she felt a tongue flick one of her sensitive spots. Her own hands found their way to Gumi's breasts and played with them, hearing a sound emit from her. Her lover's tongue switched to the other lump, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

The greenette moaned at the hands touching her breasts, but continued licking the lumps in front of her. She wanted to please her lover like she did to her moments before. She looked back at the girl underneath her, and stopping as well. When Gumi did, the other girl opened her eyes and nodded. She grinned at her response and moved her body down so she was facing the hem of her pants. Her hands grasped the sides of the fabric that was slightly loose around her girlfriend's waist. However, instead of pulling it down, she just stared at her waist, admiring each spot of Lily's bare skin around the pants.

"Oh, Gumi-chan. Come on, I'm sure you're going to love what you see. So take it off, cutie," the blonde breathed out, wondering why her girlfriend suddenly paused.

Gumi blushed and glanced to the side, "Well, umm... you just look very nice at this angle,"

"Thank you, sweetie," the girl on the bottom purred, "I'm so wet, Gumi-chan, please..."

The greenette slid her lover's pants off to discover that she wasn't wearing any panties. This left her without a single piece of clothing on. Her face was completely red now, seeing how drenched the space in between her legs were. She wanted to cover her fingers in the liquids, but she was too busy admiring it.

"Awwww, so cute! Now hurry up and make me cum all over you," Lily demanded.

"Yes, Lily-san," the smaller girl obeyed, inserting a finger through the opening. Her other hand pushed one of her girlfriend's legs to the side so she could have better access. Her fingers slid through the wetness, going in and out in slow motion. Her other fingers lightly brushed the outside, causing the blonde to moan passionately. She slipped another finger inside, making her lover's back arch slightly. She picked up her thrusting's speed a bit more, trying to make the moaning louder.

Lily moaned out her lover's name over and over, closing her eyes from all the pleasure she was in. Both her hands gripped the bedsheets below her tighter as the fingers inside of her went faster. Although Gumi entered a third finger in, the girl underneath wasn't ready to cum yet. Her hips rocked back and forth to the rythm of her girlfriend's thrusts, both of them controlling each other's quickness.

After a few more moments, the blonde let out a moan louder than the rest, then breathed out, "I'm going to cum soon, sweetie. Tongue, now!"

Gumi nodded and removed her fingers from her lover. She licked them off one by one before putting her mouth in between the blonde's legs. Her tongue inched deep inside where her fingers once were, trying to taste her girlfriend's juices faster.

The taller girl let out one last moan before her back arched more, and her grasp on the bedsheets tightened. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She finally released her juices onto her lover, letting out the loudest moan she made that night. Her body suddenly relaxed afterwards, sinking into the matress. She felt her little girlfriend's tongue lick up the mess on her. Her hands released the bedsheets, lying limp at her sides. She let out a deep breath and gazed back at her lover, who was now finished. Their eyes met, causing them to stare lovingly at eachother. The blonde reached her arms out, letting Gumi move up into them and getting hugged tightly. She then rolled so they were both on their side, facing each other.

"Y-you taste like honey" the greenette giggled while sticking her face in Lily's chest.

The blonde chuckled and stroked the back of the other's head, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes!" Gumi's voice was muffled by her girlfriend's breasts.

"I think the sun is up already, you should probably sleep," Lily continued stroking, her fingers tangled in the green hair.

"Only if you sleep with me," the greenette held onto her tighter, and glanced up into her deep blue eyes.

"Okay, okay. Goodnight, Gumi-chan," the blonde kissed her lover's forehead before shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lily-san!" The smaller girl chirped, nuzzling her face into the other's warm chest until she fell asleep.

Lily felt the small rise and fall of the girl's chest pressing against her body. She payed attention to it until she could no longer keep herself awake. She eventually fell asleep with the smaller girl in her arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
